


A Blast from the Past

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Modern Era, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: In the five years since Kagome had been forced back to her own time, she'd never come across a youkai. Until now.





	A Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** The first between Kagome and Sesshoumaru's mother

Immersed in browsing social media on her phone at a corner table, Kagome didn’t register the soft ring of the bell announcing a new customer entering the coffee shop.

But on the heels of that happy sound came a distinct ripple of dark energy, which sent a tremor down Kagome’s stiffening spine.

Kagome looked up and scanned the coffee shop to find the demon who had just walked in.

Judging by how skilfully they were masking their _youki_ , it was probably a strong one.

Every patron in the shop looked as human as Kagome was, so the demon must have also been wearing a disguise.

But really, none of that mattered. Because in the five years since her wish on the jewel had forced Kagome back to her own time, this was the first time she’d brushed against a youkai.

Kagome’s curiosity won over her caution and she tapped into her _reiki_ , utilising just enough energy that she might see through the charm, shield or illusion the demon was hiding behind.

It was the middle aged woman on the counter who suddenly morphed before Kagome’s eyes.

Her dark hair became silver-white, the hands paying the barista became tipped with sharp claws. And as the demoness turned, Kagome’s jaw dropped.

The familiar shape of a crescent moon peeked from under silver-white bangs. Two curving markings of vivid magenta adorned high cheek bones. Piercing golden eyes met her gaze directly.

As the demoness stalked closer, Kagome’s only thought was Sesshoumaru.

Had he managed to have a daughter in the past 500 years? Or had Inu no Taishou had a third child no one had known about?

And then the demoness was standing across from her, a wry smile on her painted lips.

“Is this seat taken?”

Kagome shook her head mutely.

The demoness sat down. She sipped her tea and then peered at Kagome over the rim of the fancy tea cup, arching her eyebrow in an expression that so perfectly echoed Sesshoumaru’s that for a moment Kagome’s heart ached for the has-beens.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, little miko, exposing yourself like that,” the demoness said.

“I…” Kagome swallowed and licked her lips. “I haven’t met a youkai for a while. I had to know.”

The demoness cocked her head. “Why?”

“In case it was a friend. Or someone I know.”

“A miko befriending youkai?” The demoness let out a rich chuckle. “The world has changed, but not that much.”

Kagome took the second risk of the day.

“I’m friends with Sesshoumaru. Sort of.”

The eyebrow rose again, this time in surprise. “Truly? You are acquainted with my son?”

_Eh? Son?!_

“You’re Sesshoumaru’s _mother_?”

“Indeed. My name is Tsukiko. What’s yours, little miko?”

“Higurashi Kagome.”

“The Shikon miko?” The other eyebrow shot up to join the first. “Here? Now? How is that possible?”

Kagome’s cheeks flushed. “That’s kind of a long story.”

Tsukiko leaned back in her chair, a slow smile spreading to her lips. “I’ve got all day, little miko.”

          

**Author's Note:**

>  **25th May 2018:** I've written a sequel for this drabble, titled [United at Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751432).


End file.
